A Little Switch!
by Psychopathic Light
Summary: Famous people from the past are disappearing and reappearing in the future, with the known fact that they switch spots with one  of their descendants. What happens when Giotto and Tsuna switch places? Will the guardians switch places as well? No Pairings.
1. Run, Dammit!

**AN: Hi there! This is my first KHR fanfic! Huzzah xD I took a huge gamble on how the 1st gen acted when they were younger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR... But I will as soon as I control the Aliens and UFOs...**

* * *

><p>"Giotto, you're a freakin idiot," G said.<p>

Giotto crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't get what you mean."

G face-palmed. "Who the hell goes and tells a bunch of mafia men that they smell bad and need a shower?"

"..."

"I stand my point," G huffed.

"..."

"... Giotto, your face is getting on my nerves..." G growled.

"Well, I'm sorry, but not all of us a gifted with a scowl as wonderful as yours," Giotto joked.

G face-palmed... AGAIN! "Giotto, your jokes are about as gay as your face..."

Giotto huffed. "My beautiful, sexy, hot face is not gay and neither are my jokes."

"In your dreams old pal, in your fucking dreams," G snorted.

"G, your language! There could be little kids here!"

"Whatever, lets go see what the madman Cozart is doing..." G said.

"Cozart is mad? Shoot! Let's ditch seeing what Cozart is up too," Giotto told G.

G face-palmed yet again. "Giotto, what have they been teaching you in school?"

"They've been teaching us how to bribe Mafia officials," Giotto puffed up his chest in pride.

G resisted the urge to face-palm. "Moron! You shouldn't proud of that!"

Giotto pouted. "But bribing helps out in this Mafia world, kingdom, thing."

"Could you stop being stupid so I could stop face-palming?"

"I am not stupid! You are!" Giotto whined.

"In your gay dreams," G snorted.

"Stop cussing G! I told you that kids might be lurking around," scolded Giotto.

"Moron, shush! I think I hear someone," G yelled quietly at his friend.

"Ugh! Of all times, it has to be the time when I forgot my sexy shades," Giotto whined.

G face-palmed. He couldn't resist. "I told you to fucking shut up."

"Sorry, sorry," Giotto whispered.

"Listen."

"Okay," Giotto whispered.

"Boss, I found them," said a unfamiliar voice.

"Oh? Where are they then?" Asked the unfamiliar voice's boss.

"Behind that building," the man said before pointing to the building G and Giotto were hiding behind.

Giotto's eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHH! RUN G, RUN! I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!"

G face-palmed before grabbing Giotto's arm and running away with Giotto in tow.

"CATCH THEM! WE CAN ONLY TEST THIS PROJECT WITH THEM!" The boss yelled.

"Project?" Giotto asked G while running.

"Moron, do I look like I know what they're talking about?"

"... No."

"Good, now shut the fuck up!" G yelled.

"Whatever, Gabriel," Giotto snorted.

A vain popped on G's forehead. "Call me that again, and you'll get a early funeral..."

"Mother," Giotto yelled. "Come and save me! I too sexy to die!"

"Idiot," G muttered under his breath. "Oi, stupid, lets go hide over there."

They ran into an alley way and hide behind an over-sized trash can.

"G, are you sure they won't find us?" Giotto asked.

"Of course they won't. Those Mafia men are too dense in the head," G snorted.

_A few minutes later..._

"... G, I think they found us," Giotto said, pointing to the two men walking into the alley way.

"..."

"Those filthy kids are here, I can sense them," one of the two men said.

"That sounds a bit wrong," Giotto whispered to G. His childhood friend only nodded in response.

"There," the same man said, pointed at the the over-sized trash can. "They're hidin' there."

Both men cocked their guns and walked towards the trash can.

Giotto's eyes grew wide. "G, I think were gonna die," the blonde whined.

"Fuck," was the only reply he got from the red-head.

"What do we do? I'm too young and sexy to die by the hands of two ugly men!" Giotto whined loudly.

"Yup, those filthy kids are hiding behind the trash. One of 'em just yelled," the other of the two said.

G glared at Giotto. "Idiot," he hissed. "They weren't even sure we were here!"

"Sorry," Giotto said and banged his head on the trash can, causing the trash can to fall. Giotto's face turned red.

G face-palmed while the two men grinned and shot their guns.

_BANG! BANG!_

Bullets flew towards G and Giotto. One grazed G's arm while another grazed Giotto's hair which cause Giotto to lose it.

"You retarded, smelly, disgusting, annoying, gay, and stupid mafia men! How dare you ruin my hair! It may look messy, but I put a lot of effort and time to make my hair look this sexy! Now look what you did! You wasted the precious time I wasted to make my hair look this way! Are you happy now? Are you?" Giotto ranted.

G tried his best to resist the urge to face-palm at his friend's stupidity. "Oi, Giotto, you moron! We're in the middle of a fucking fight, and all you care about is your damned hair?"

Giotto rolled his eyes. "G, my hair is a very important part in my sexiness. You're just saying that because you're jealous of my hair."

"Whatever, moron. Let's just defeat these idiots and go visit Cozart. I heard that his cousin made cookies!" G said, before turning back to the battle.

One of the men sweat-dropped. "You stupid kids, do you really it's wise to turn your backs on a battle with a powerful enemy?"

The other man laughed and threw a grenade before walking away. "Hahaha."

Pink smoke filled the alley way.

"G, I feel sleepy. Good Night," Giotto told his friend before falling asleep.

"Oi, Giotto, wake up, now's not the time to fall asleep," G murmured before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just the first chapter. Hopefully, the other chapter will be longer :P Basically I made Giotto act like a naive, carefree version of Tsuna. Please review and tell what you thought!<strong>


	2. Mr Reporn

**AN: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Your reiews made me quickly start working on this chapter! I hope you like it as much as the last one. Kufufu~ xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... But I do own my... Computer? xP**

* * *

><p>He woke up to find himself sitting in a chair. <em>Tied up.<em> How, he didn't know. What he did know was that there was a baby with curly sideburns wearing a fedora, staring at him.

_Dang, _Giotto thought. _He looks so much like Mr. Reporn, cept' the fact that Mr. Reporn is hairier... and fattier._

The infant glared at him. "Reporn, huh," said infant muttered before pulling out a gun.

"... G, WHERE ARE YOU? THERE'S A MR. REPORN LOOK-ALIKE THAT MIGHT WANT TO KILL ME!" Giotto screamed.

"MORON! I'M FUCKING NEXT TO YOU," the pink... I mean red head yelled.

"Oh... Sorry," Giotto said, smiling like an idiot.

G face-palmed. "Moron, you don't even sound sorry."

"... Hey, G, look! The baby's gun turned into a hamm-," Giotto began before the baby smashed the hammer into his head, successfully knocking him out.

G sighed. "Thank you! That fucking moron is so annoying."

"True," the infant smirked.

"What's your name, infant?" G asked.

"Reborn. Greatest hitman alive," Reborn smirked.

"Well, I'm G, the best... I don't really know, I'll think about it," G said. "So... Is the moron dead?"

"I heard that!" A voice yelled.

G face-palmed (Giotto has the ability to make anyone face-palm).

"What," Giotto whined. "Did I say something wrong.

Another face-palm.

"G, talking baby, stop hitting you faces. It isn't good for your health," Giotto said.

"Idiot, what do you know about health? You're the one ruining** everyone's** health," G snorted.

Giotto pouted. "You're meaner than Mr. Reporn, and he hits me with a hammer everyday!"

"Who's Mr. Reporn?" G asked, because to be honest, he never heard about him.

"He's some teacher my mom hired to help me with school..." Giotto mumbled.

G began laughing... Hard. "So... You're... Saying... You... Suck... At... School?" G managed to say between laughs.

Giotto's face turned into a **very** dark shade of red. "S-shut u-up! Like you're any better!"

Reborn had to resist the urge to face-palm at the blonde in front of him.

"Shut up. The Ninth wants to meet you," Reborn said seriously.

"Ninth of what?" Giotto asked.

Reborn just walked out the door without answering.

"Rude!" Giotto huffed.

"Shut up," G growled, easily shutting the blonde up.

After a couple of minutes, an elderly man walked inside the small, a small infant next to him, Reborn.

"Grandpa Bob!" Giotto yelled as soon as he saw the old man. "Mommy said you died because a shooting star fell on you!"

G face-palmed. How his friend believed those lies, he didn't know.

The old man chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not your Grandfather Bob... My name is Timoteo, Ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Aren't you a bit to old to be a boss of a mafia family?" Giotto asked, innocently.

That question earned him a glare from Reborn and a chuckle from Timoteo. G also face-palmed at that question.

"What? Did I say something wrong," Giotto asked before getting a smack to the head from G.

"Moron! Do you have a death wish? If they're in the fucking mafia, don't you think they could easily kill us," G hissed.

Timoteo chuckled. "It's fine. I'm quite used to that question."

Reborn cocked his gun. "We have questions, and you're going to answer."

Both Giotto and G nodded nervously. "What are they?" Giotto asked.

"How did you get through the Vongola security and what did you do to Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked coldly.

"Tsuna... Vongola...? What are you talking about? You kidnapped us!" Giotto yelled.

"Kidnapped you? We were right in he middle of a meeting when pink smoke engulfed the room, the Tenth boss disappeared and you appeared."

"Pink smoke? Right before we appeared here, two mafia men threw a grenade at us which exploded into pink smoke and we fell asleep," G said.

Reborn stood still before making a connection. "What year are we in?"

Giotto looked at Reborn like he was crazy. "1616. Why?"

"What's your name?"

"Giotto Sawada. My Dad was Japanese and my Mom was Italian."

"I knew it. Nono, let's talk about it outside," Reborn said before walking out of the room with Timoteo.

"Hey, G, do you think they want an autograph?" Giotto asked hopefully.

G resisted the urge to strangle his friend. "Giotto, I think they want to kill us."

"Why? Is it because I'm awesome, sexy, and hot? Or is it because you're ugly, retarded, and pink?"

G smacked his friend. "Shut up, they're coming."

Both Reborn and Timoteo walked in. Reborn gave them a smirk before speaking. "You both will be staying. For your safety."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It needs work ._. And the chapter got shorter for some reason... Tell me what you think. Or... I dye Hayato's hair pink xD<strong>


	3. Predator and Prey

**AN: I'm sorry for such a late update D: I had writers block, it was horrible... But I'm back xD That's good right, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing D: Akira-Sensei, why you no give me rights e_e**

* * *

><p>"EHHHH?" Giotto's scream pierced through the silence. "What do you mean we have to stay here for our own safety? If I don't get back, Mr. Reporn's going to kill me with that lizard of his!"<p>

Timoteo chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe from _Mr. Reporn_."

Giotto held out his hand, pinkie sticking out. "Pinkie promise," Giotto demanded.

G face-palmed while Reborn's hand began twitching toward his gun; The Ninth boss just chuckled and complied to Giotto's idiotic demand.

"Good, now you better get rid of the baby because he **might** be a spy working for Mr. Reporn," Giotto suggested... more like accused...

Timoteo shook his head no. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Reborn's my best hitman and it'll be a loss to fire him."

"Wah? But he might be a-," Giotto started to say but his head was smacked by G. "G! Why'd you do that for?"

"Moron, this isn't _Mr. Reporn_ or a spy that works for him. This is a mafia hitman," G said.

"Mafia? Does that mean I could throw a rock at him?" Giotto asked hopefully.

G face-palmed while Reborn cocked his gun, the bullet narrowly missing Giotto. But sadly, it cut off a lock of hair.

"You," Giotto yelled, pointed an accusing finger at Reborn. "How dare you shoot a bullet at my beautiful hair! Who the heck do you think you are you stupid baby, ruining my sexy hair? It may look messy, but like I said before, I put lots of time and pressure into this style!"

A full fledged battle erupted. Guns banged and girly... er... I mean manly screams were heard (courtesy of Giotto).

Nono shook his head pitifully while G just face-palmed. It was like his friend had a death wish... Maybe he did...

**~~~ Over at Namimori, Japan ~~~**

Alaude was pissed. He was biting some people to the afterlife and then there was a _POOF!_ And here he was, on the roof of a school.

"I'll bite the prey that brought me here to the afterlife," Alaude growled darkly.

Suddenly, there was another poof and a pineapple headed person appeared.

"Nufufu~ Where am I? Just a minute ago I was making out with Elena," the teen said.

"Prey..." Alaude hissed. "I'll bite you to the afterlife for having such an annoying laugh."

"Oya? And who might you be? A cockroach, perhaps? Nufufu~" The pineapple headed male said.

"Cockroach? I am a predator and you are the prey. I shall bite you to the afterlife," Alaude snarled before pulling out his handcuffs.

"Nufufu~ Two can play that game. Also, you moron, my name is Daemon not prey," Daemon smirked as he pulled out his scythe.

"Do I look like I care? Fight me, now," Alaude demanded.

"Nufufu~ Of course. I hope you are strong because get ready to get your ass kicked," Daemon smirked.

And that is how Namimori Middle School crashed down to the ground.

That is also how Daemon and Alaude found themselves stuck in community service.

**~~~ Back at Italy ~~~**

The Vongola mansion was a mess. A complete mess. Timoteo was not able to stop the fight in time.

"Mr., the midget did it," Giotto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the hitman.

G face-palmed. "Giotto... You were the one who fucking annoying the infant. Face _it_."

Giotto pouted. "G, who's side are you on? The sexy, handsome, amazing Giotto or the ugly baby?"

Reborn grabbed his gun, ready to murder Giotto right where he stood. Fuck Vongola and Dame-Tsuna. This moron was getting on his nerves.

"Oh sorry," Giotto said. "I meant to say the trigger happy, ugly baby. Please forgive me."

Reborn pointed his gun at Giotto's head. "What was that you said," the sun arcobaleno said darkly.

Giotto ran and hide behind G. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! MR. REPORN WILL SOMEHOW FIND ME AND KILL ME AGAIN!"

G face-palmed (Really, he was doing that too much... It's all Giotto's fault...). "Giotto, shut up."

"I will if you tell him not to kill me," Giotto said, shoulders tense.

Nono smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let him."

Giotto relaxed. "Thank you! You are so much better than G."

G rolled his eyes before turning to speak to Reborn. "Are you sure you want him to stay here?"

"I'm not really sure. Giotto looks a lot like Tsunayoshi and he could pose as him," Nono answered in Reborn's place.

"There's a person that looks like me? We will know both be called the Sexy Twins from different mothers," Giotto cheered.

"Actually, forget the acting... Giotto will just do Tsunayoshi's job until we find a way to get Tsuna back," Nono said firmly.

"Okay! When do I start?" Giotto asked.

Reborn smirked. "Right now. I'll lead you to the office so you could work on the paperwork."

"Sure," Giotto exclaimed, not knowing what he got himself into... Poor lad.

BANG! The doors burst open and in walked a hitman working for the Vongola.

"Nono, we have a problem. An ally told us that Namimori Middle was just destroyed by two teens that look just like Decimo's Mist and Cloud guardians," the hitman yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Alaude and Daemon are in the story! Let's party xD I have a question to all you readers. If Kyoya is 1516 years old, why is he in middle school?**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Hey, Anus

**AN: Ciao! Grazie for all the reviews! They really helped me write this chapter. I also put up a poll on my profile. It's about who should appear next. I'd really ****appreciate it if you vote.**

**Disclaimer: I so own KHR, right Akira-sensei? ...Who am I kidding? I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Nono, Reborn, G, and Giotto stared at the hitman in silence until a certain blonde idiot broke it.<p>

"What? How can a school be destroyed by the clouds and the mist?" Giotto asked, confused.

G nodded. "I concur with Giotto."

Nono smiled. "It's nothing."

Giotto just shrugged. "Whatever. But, I want to know who destroyed a school! They're my new idols," Giotto said.

"You find out... sooner or later," Reborn smirked.

"In this case, it'll be sooner. Reborn, get the plane ready and call the Varia," Timoteo ordered.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of heart, but complied to the ninth boss's orders.

Nono turned to Giotto and G. "Get ready. You're leaving to Namimori, Japan in an hour."

**~~~ On a Plane ~~~**

The ride, to say the least, was uncomfortable.

"Voooooi! Bel, stop cutting up the sofa," Squalo yelled.

"Ushishishi~ The prince does not listen to peasants," Bel laughed.

"Mu~ I'm not paying for those," Mammon said.

_Great, _G thought. _Another talking baby who might want to kill Giotto..._

"So, your name name is Xanxu? That sounds so cool! I wish my mom had a good sense of names. I mean, who names their son Giotto? Giotto of all names! Hey, could I call you X? Maybe even XX. Or maybe I could call you Anus. That sounds really cool. Hey there Anus! Hey, is that a raccoon scarf? Cool! I want one!" Giotto rambled on and on.

_Giotto, do you even know what the word anus mean, _G thought.

Xanxus apparently knew. "What did you just call me, trash?"

"Anus, why?" Giotto asked, oblivious to the danger he just put himself in.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes, face full of anger, and pulled out his X-Guns. "Die, trash."

"Vooooooooi! Don't kill him, scum," Squalo yelled.

"Don't tell Bossu what to do," Levi growled.

"Ushishi~ How intersting," Bel said. "The prince wants to see some peasant blood!"

"Bossu, don't kill him! Look how cute he looks... " Lussuria said. "On second thought, you could. But, his corpse goes to me!"

G's eye twitched. Who the fuck were these lunatics? One has anger issues, another can't shut up. One is a dog, one is in love with blood, and another is a baby. To top it all off, one wants to rape his best friend's corpse. The fuck.

"G! I don't to die! I also don't want someone to rape my sexy corpse!" Giotto whined. "Mother! Save me, please. Also, if you could, save G too."

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus growled. "If you don't, I'll kill you."

"So your not gonna kill him?" Lussuria asked.

G's eye twitched harder. "Even if he did kill him, I'm not letting you take Giotto's corpse..."

"Awww~" Lussuria pouted (Which made G feel like throwing up) but then his face brightened up. "At least I still have Ryohei!"

"Ushishi~ He likes that hag," Bel said, in hopes of making Lussuria sad.

Lussuria pouted (Causing G to mentally throw up). "I'll kill her than!"

Giotto grabbed G's wrist and dragged the red head to the back of the room. "G, I have an idea of how to escape."

G cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Let's jump out of the plane!" Giotto said with a proud smile.

G face-palmed. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No..." Giotto said. "I'm too sexy to die."

G rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go back, the plane's gonna land soon."

They both walked back to the center of the room, both were tense.

Lussuria smiled. "So~ Were you two making out?"

G's eye twitched while Giotto grabbed a bottle of water, drank from it, and spat it out.

"What?" Giotto yelled. "I prefer chicks!"

"That's what they all say," Lussuria giggled.

Both G and Giotto threw up.

"Ew~ The peasants ruined the plane. The prince needs a new plane," Bel declared.

"Vooooi! Why did you throw up?" Squalo asked in a very loud voice.

"..." G and Giotto just pointed at Lussuria and made gagging motions.

"I'm not paying for repairs," Mammon said.

"You ruined the floor! Now Bossu can't step on floor," Levi yelled.

"G, I'll get the parachutes," Giotto said before running out of the room and grabbing two parachutes. He quickly ran to G, and stuffed one in G's arms.

"Run, G, run! I'll hold back," Giotto yelled, trying to defend himself with the parachute.

G face-palmed. Here he thought Giotto finally had a good idea. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him to the plane's door.

"Put the backpack on," G ordered while putting his own parachute on. Giotto complied.

G swung open the door, grabbed Giotto's wrist and jumped.

"Giotto, pull the string thing. I think that opens the parachute," G said as he pulled his own open.

Giotto pulled his open as he screamed bloody murder. "G, are we gonna die?"

"I don't know," G yelled back as they floated down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't really like the beginning part :| This was also my first time writing the Varia. I hope I didn't mess up their characters... You know where the review button is :)<strong>


	5. NotCozart

**AN: Remember how I told you guys that I have a poll on my profile last chapter? Well, I was checking to see if I got any votes and saw none. I was like, "How come no one voted?" Then, I noticed I forgot to click the show on profile button thing... I feel so freakin stupid xD Also, I forgot to say hi and thank you for the reviews...**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? I think 4 disclaimers would be enough to signify the fact that I DO not own KHR... I do not own KHR... There, I said it.**

* * *

><p>It was a beauuuuutiful day for Enma Kozato. The birds were singing. The sun is shinning. And there was not a single dog in sight. Suddenly, a scream filled the air. They were coming from the... sky? Enma looked up and saw two dots in the sky. Birds? No, too big. A human? Who knows.<p>

"Ahhhhhh!"

Enma could see them clearly now. The dots in the sky were two teenage boys. One had blonde hair. One had pink. Both were floating down on parachutes.

"WE ARE GONNA DIE!" The blonde one screamed at the top of his lungs.

The pink haired boy yelled, "Idiot, these parachutes will stop us from dying. You saw what that damn book said."

"I KNOW... BUT STILL," the blonde boy said and began screaming at the top of his lungs yet again.

A gut feeling told Enma to run, but- to his displeasure- his legs wouldn't move.

The blonde and pink headed boys finally landed after a couple of minutes.

"G, I WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" The blonde boy said joyfully.

The pink haired boy, now known as G, face-palmed. "Giotto, you were screaming the whole time... And yet, you want to do that again?"

Blondie, also known as Giotto, nodded. "It was fun! Hey, let's look around." Suddenly, Giotto's eyes widened in surprise. "G, look! It's Cozart, he was brought to this strange place too," Giotto said and ran towards Enma with G in tow.

Giotto glomped Enma and began rambling on and on about what had happened. Enma found himself at a loss for words.

There was a... stranger- that oddly enough looked like Tsuna-kun- hugging him... What an odd day.

"Giotto," G said, his voice like how one would talk to an infant. "That's not Cozart... Cozart would have already pulled you off and shoving cookies in our faces..."

Giotto pulled himself off of Enma and began glaring at the poor boy. "Who are you and what have you done to Cozart?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I d-don't k-know w-what y-you're t-talking a-about," Enma stuttered.

"Cozart also does not stutter," G said.

"Is he a pedophile pretending to be Cozart," Giotto asked the pink... er, red head.

Enma's eyes widened and he sputtered out, "I'm not a p-pedophile! W-we're the same a-age a-anyway!"

"Cozart also is not timid," G stated, smirking at Giotto. "Now, who is the smart one?"

Giotto glared at G while pouting at the same time (Is that even possible?). "I'm still smarter! I just acted reckless."

"I-I'm s-sorry! B-but I h-have t-to g-get to s-school or H-Hibari-san w-will b-bite m-me to d-death," Enma said.

"Hibari-san? What's that," Giotto asked. "A type of animal?"

"... H-Hibari-san i-is a h-human," Enma told the blonde.

"Is he a werewolf," G asked, hope clear in his eyes at the fact he might learn more about UMAs.

"No..." Enma said.

Dang, there goes finding out more about UMAs...

"Well then, what's you name, Not-Cozart?" Giotto asked, smiling brightly.

"E-Enma. K-Kozato E-Enma," Enma told them.

"Okay then, Enma! We need a place to stay, could we stay at your house?" Giotto asked.

...

...

Enma's eye twitched. He would rather be chased by the dog than have Adel hit him with her metal fan for bring home two strangers...

"Well, are yo-," Giotto began.

"Giotto," G hissed. "You don't ask a fuckin' stranger if you could stay at their fucking house."

"... So? We need a place to stay," Giotto whined. "I don't want my sexy hair to get ruined! ... So, could we stay?"

**~~~ Somewhere in the sky ~~~**

"VOOOOOO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, LUSSURIA," Squalo yelled.

"How is it my fault?" Lussuria pouted at the accusation.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE THEM!" Squalo's eye twitched. _Why did he have to work with such lunatics?_

"But they were soooo~ cute!" Lussuria squealed.

"Ushishi~ The prince says to shut up. The prince wants to sleep," Bel demanded.

"VOOOOOOI! THIS IS YOUR TOO," Squalo accused.

"Shut up. Bossu is trying to sleep," Levi said.

"Mu~ If we end up in debt for losing them, I'm not paying," Mammon declared.

"Trash, shut up," Xanxus glared.

_Let's hope the Ninth never finds out..._

**~~~ Back at Namimori ~~~**

"So, will you let us stay," Giotto asked.

"I d-don't k-know," Enma stuttered.

Giotto went on his knees and put on his best puppy dog face. "Pleeeease let us stay! I'll pay you back," Giotto begged. "We're lost and have no where to live!"

"O-okay," Enma said. "Y-you c-could s-stay at my p-place. N-now b-bye! I h-have t-to g-get to s-school."

Enma began walking away away when Giotto grabbed his wrist. "We'll go to school with you!"

G shook his head in pity. Poor boy, having to deal with Giotto at such a young age.

Enma gave Giotto a quiet sure and began walking to school with G and Giotto in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Enma, doesn't know what he got himself into :3 Please review and don't forget to vote for who you want to appear next!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	6. Autograph!

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts :D Also, the poll is still open so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Including you... Forget this. I own nothing. Not even the clothes I'm wearing D:**

* * *

><p>Enma was quite surprised when he saw he school was currently being rebuilt. The construction worker had told him that two teens began fighting; said teens broke down the school.<p>

"Enma, what place in Japan are we?" Giotto asked.

"N-Namimori," Enma replied.

"Ah-ha! This is the place with the two teens who broke down the school," Giotto exclaimed. "I wanna meet them!"

"Eh? What do you mean you want to meet them?" The construction worker raised an eyebrow. "Are they related to you?"

Giotto stared at the man. "I don't even know their names! I just want their autograph."

G face-palmed. His friend wanted an autograph from a pair of criminals.

"Why would you want their autograph," the man asked.

"They broke down a school. Duh! They would be any kids hero. So where are they?" Giotto said.

"Here. They're helping us out with rebuilding the school," the construction worker told Giotto. "If they could break a school, they sure as hell could fix one."

Giotto gave the man a bright smile. He grabbed his companion's wrists and began to drag them off in search of the Cloud and Mist.

**~~~ Nufufu ~~~**

Giotto, G, and Enma searched high and low for the Cloud and Mist. But, alas, they could not find them. They only saw a couple of construction workers, a teen with hair styled after a pineapple, and a teen wearing a trench coat. Unable to walk any more, Giotto began yelling.

"WHERE ARE THE TWO WHO BROKE DOWN THIS SCHOOL?" Giotto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the teen with the pineapple styled hair appeared out of nowhere. "Nufufu~ You called?"

Giotto smiled brightly. "Did you break down the school?"

"Oya? Why do you want to know," the pineapple male asked.

"Because," Giotto said. "I want a autograph."

A grin appeared on the pineapple's face. "Nufufu~ Do you have a pen?"

Giotto handed the pineapple a pen and piece of paper. "Here! What's you name? Mines Giotto."

"Daemon Spade at your service," Daemon said with a wide grin on his face.

Enma froze. "H-how o-old a-are y-you?"

"Fifteen years old," Daemon said as he signed the paper.

Enma sighed. That must mean Vongola wasn't created yet. So, this man is still trust-able.

"So, Daemon," Giotto began. "Who else broke down the school?"

Daemon grin turned into a frown. "Nufufu~ That blonde wearing a trench coat. He has a obsession with animals. Calling me prey! The nerve. I'm much stronger than him. Nufufu~"

G felt like murdering someone. They spent two hours searching and the teens who broke down the school were right in front of them!

"Giotto, get the man's autograph. I wanna sleep," G ordered.

Giotto nodded. The blonde pulled out another sheet of paper from his pocket and took the pencil from Daemon. He ran towards the teen with the trench coat.

"Could I have your autograph," Giotto said meekly. He sensed the murderous intent coming from the teen but dang, he wanted the autograph.

The teen turned around and glared at Giotto. "What do you want, prey?"

"Your autograph."

"What?"

"I said I wanted your autograph!" Giotto yelled.

The teen glared. "I will bite you to the afterlife for yelling at me, prey."

Just as the cloud was about to beat Giotto up, G jumped in.

"Just give the guy your damn autograph already. I want to sleep," G yelled.

"Hn," The cloud said. "I'll give him the autograph if you give me a place to stay."

"Me too," Daemon butted in. "If you give me a place to stay, I'll pay you back."

"Sure, sure," G and Giotto agreed.

Enma just stood there, helpless, as the two allowed the other two to stay. What a horrible day.

"Alaude."

"Daemon.

"G."

"Giotto and that red head is Enma."

_Oh great._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a short chapter! D: I just really wanted to update... Don't forget. Review and vote!<strong>

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	7. Bedless Giotto

**AN: Sorry for taking such a long time to update...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Enma, who are these strangers?" Adelheid asked.<p>

"A-Adel, t-these a-are a c-couple o-of f-friends," Enma said.

"And they're staying over," Adel ventured.

"Y-yes..." Enma clarified.

"... Enma, you don't know who they are, do you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Adel sighed. "If it makes you happy, then they can stay. BUT if they betray us, they're out."

Enma nodded.

"EEEKKKK!" Giotto shrieked from the bathroom. "I hurt myself!"

"Nufufu~ What's up with this house? There's no where to pee!"

"Prey, where's the river?"

"The fuck! I need to wash my hands!"

Adel sighed before grabbing Enma by the arm and dragging him to the bathroom.

"G-guys w-whats w-wrong," Enma stuttered.

"Fuck. Why are her boobs so big?" G said, pointing at Adel's chest.

"G! That's so rude of you! I heard that women hate it when people tell them that," Giotto yelled at his friend. "Also, does anyone know first-aid? I think I'm bleeding..."

"And I think I wet myself... Nufufu~," Daemon muttered.

"Prey... I'll bite you to death for not having a river to shower in..." Alaude snarled.

Enma stared at them. "D-Daemon-san... the t-toilet is behind you... A-and Giotto-san, h-how did you hu-hurt yourself?"

"Weeeeellllllll..." Giotto began. "I was fooling around with this sharp razor thing... So to test it out, I tried it on my legs. For some reason, they started bleeding... I then put it on my face in the same thing happened! I think it's cursed..."

Enma face-palmed. "G-Giotto-san... T-that's a s-shaver... W-women use i-it."

"Daemon snickered. "Nufufu~ It seems like the blond midget it an idiot."

"I'm not!" Giotto crossed his arms and frowned.

"I agree with the pineapple slash melon man," G said.

"..." Alaude said nothing. But one could hear the faint mutter of the word idiot.

"What's the brown, smelly thing in the chair that Daemon was talking about?" Giotto asked, changing the subject.

"I-it's p-poop..." Enma said

"You mean dung?" G asked.

"Y-yes..." Enma stuttered.

Giotto wrinkled his nose. He could not believe these people! Pooping in chairs? How atrocious!

Adel sighed as she placed her head in her hand. "Enma, take these people to the guest room. Now."

"B-but Adel! T-there a-are only t-three beds t-there!" Enma sputtered.

"One of them will sleep on the floor. Problem solved," Adel said. "Now excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Enma watched as Adel walked away before turning to his guests. "A-allow m-me to l-lead you to t-the g-guest r-room..."

* * *

><p>"What? I will not sleep on the floor! That is disgusting! I'm rich, and rich people don't sleep on the floor. I also can't sleep on the floor because it'd ruin my amazing-ly, sexy hair!" Giotto screamed.<p>

"Giotto... you used to be rich... Your parents disowned you last year because they thought your eyes were creepy," G corrected. "So, you are not rich."

"But how about my hair? It'd get ruined," Giotto whined.

"Nufufu~," Daemon chuckled as he sat on a bed with his legs crossed. "Your hair is already ruined."

Giotto gasped. "Oh no you didn't!"

Alaude raised an eyebrow. "Your hair **is** ruined, prey. Now... Shut up before I bite you to the afterlife..."

"But I want to sleep on the bed," Giotto crossed his arms and pouted.

"And no one cares," Daemon said cheerfully. "Now, shut up. I want to sleep."

Giotto watched as Daemon and Alaude lied down on their beds. How mean! Forcing him to sleep on the floor like that.

G rolled his eyes. "Giotto, I'll let you sleep on a bed tomorrow. Now, please shut up."

"Sure!" Giotto said cheerfully as he grinned from ear to ear. Giotto grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and went to sleep.

_I wonder why mom and dad didn't have pillows as soft as these..._

**~~~ In Italy ~~~**

Somewhere in the beautiful country of Italy, a cloud of pink smoke appeared. Out stepped a man dressed in a dark suit, a fedora on his head, and stylish sideburns.

The man smirked. "Where, oh where, could you be, Useless-Giotto?"

Somewhere in Japan, a certain blond named Giotto sneezed.

"Bless you," G muttered before turning around.

_Someone must be talking about me... _Giotto thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to post! I had major writer's block! Please don't kill me...<strong>

**Also, I recommend reading the story Tarnished Gold by TheAloofBunny. It. Is. Amazing~**

**Review~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	8. Melon BFF

**AN: Such a fast update...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>What is that horrible smell? <em>Giotto thought as he wrinkled his nose is disgust. The blond used his nose to track the smell. It was Daemon. Giotto got off the floor and walked over to Daemon's bed. He screamed in Daemon's ear.

"WAKE UP! YOU SMELL BAD!" Giotto yelled.

Daemon blotted up and glared at Giotto. "Oya? Are you sure. It could be you... Nufufu~."

"The smell came from you..." Giotto said.

"WHY DOES THE WHOLE ROOM SMELL LIKE PEE?" G yelled from behind Giotto.

"I will bite the prey who wet themselves to the afterlife," Alaude snarled.

Giotto pointed an accusing finger at Daemon. "He did it!"

"I do not pee in my sleep," Daemon said as he rubbed his temples.

"... Didn't you wet yourself yesterday since you couldn't find a place to pee," G asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn. I'll bite you to the afterlife, prey."

G pulled out a gun. "I'll kill you for making the room smell bad."

"And... I'll... I'll pee on you," Giotto said. G face-palmed.

For quite a while, Daemon and Giotto ran away from a murderous Alaude and a pissed off G. They hide behind some chubby guy named Rauji. Adel beat them all up (except for Alaude) for endangering Rauji.

**~~~At Dinner~~~**

It was dinner time, and Giotto was anxious. Enma said that there was going to to be a surprise. Giotto just loves surprises. As Giotto, G, Daemon, and Alaude sat down, they say some unfamiliar faces.

"Nufufu~ Who are these odd looking people?" Daemon asked as he, Giotto, G, and Alaude sat down near each other (Giotto begged Alaude to sit with them during dinner. Alaude agreed because he wanted Giotto to shut up).

Adel glared darkly at Daemon. "They are not weird."

"Yeah," Julie said, offended. "I'm too sexy to be weird. It's you that's weird anyway. A melon for a hairstyle? Puh-leaze."

_Oh great, _G thought. _Another Giotto..._

"But she," Giotto pointed at Shitt. P. "Is weird..."

"Shitt P.? Everybody knows that," Koyo said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Shit? Isn't that a curse word," Daemon chuckled. "The poor girl, named after a curse word..."

Shitt P.'s eyes widened. "Hayato-kun, you changed your hair color?"

"I'm G..."

"Don't you mean Gabriela?" Giotto teased the pinkette. For that, G smacked Giotto's head.

"Prey, what's the important news." Alaude ordered Enma.

"U-um... A-Adel and I e-enrolled y-you i-in s-school," Enma stuttered. I wouldn't blame him. Alaude is scary...

Giotto's eyes bulged out of his head. "NOOOO! I HATE THAT PLACE!"

"I don't care," Adel snapped. "You. Are. Going. To. School."

"I don't have time for something so pitiful, prey. I'm not going." Alaude growled before walking out.

**~~~The Next Day, at School~~~**

Giotto stood in front of the building, fixing his uniform.

G face-palmed. "Giotto, what are you doing?"

"Fixing my outfit so I could look sexy. Why do you ask?" Giotto said as if it were obvious.

"..." G couldn't help but wonder why he became friends with this... this idiot! "Come on, idiota."

Giotto pouted. "G! I'm not stupid! Also... We have to wait for Daemon, our melon BFF."

"Daemon is not our friend... He's creepy..."

"But G! You're creepy too but I'm still your friend," Giotto whined.

"... Come on..."

"WAIT! THERE'S NOT-COZART," Giotto yelled as he pointed at Enma. The blond idiot grabbed G's wrist and ran over to 'Not-Cozart'. "NOT-COZART, HOW ARE YOU?"

"I'm f-fine, G-Giotto-san. B-but c-can you p-please s-stop y-yelling? P-people a-are l-looking..."

True to Enma's words, people were staring a Giotto. But not for yelling...

"Dame-Tsuna has a twin," a girl of to the side asked to her friend.

Her friend shrugged. "I don't know. Let's hope he's not a loser. He actually looks cool, unlike Dame-Tsuna."

Right behind the girls, a certain melon appeared. "Nufufu~ Why are you guys staring at the blond idiot? He's quite ugly, I believe."

Both girls stared at Daemon. Both had the same thoughts. Both had the same dreams...

_KYA! HE'S SO HOT! I WANT TO MARRY HIM!_

Girls thought the same way about G... and Alaude, who was forced to go to school by his 'friends'.

That day, Daemon, G, and Alaude all earned fangirls. Giotto cried in the dark, emo corner due to the fact no one likes him... Of course, when G bribed Giotto with ice cream and cake, the blond left the emo corner and ate all the cake and ice cream. He died that day due to the wrath of Alaude.

Kidding. But he was severely injured...

**~~~Sawada Household~~~**

Nana couldn't help but feel worried. Lambo has been gone for an awfully long time. He could have been kidnapped... Worse! He could have drowned in a toilet like last time. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Lambo. Well, a green-haired, 10 year old Lambo...

"Lambo?" Nana asked. Maybe Lambo was truly a ten year old that still didn't start puberty until now?

'Lambo' stared oddly at Nana. "Who are you?"

"Maman," Nana said, trying to remind 'Lambo'. 'Lambo' must've hit his head... again.

"Lampo-sama does not known a maman! But, Lampo-sama orders 'Maman' to feed him!"

Yes, Lambo... I mean Lampo must've hit his head. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lampo has been added to the story! Woo-hoo! I just need Asari and Knuckle...<strong>

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Nroper: Best Name Ever

**AN: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school and writer's block. This chapter doesn't seem as funny as the others :/**

**Disclaimer: **My birth certificate says my name is (INSERT MY FULL NAME WHICH IS TOP SECRET) and that I'm NOT Japanese... So, no, I'm not Amano Akira and I DON'T own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ****

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Sawada Household~~~<strong>

Lampo was living the life. Great food, a great bed, and servant. By servant, I mean Nana.

"Maman, Lampo-sama wants more grapes," Lampo ordered, holding his plate out.

Nana smiled brightly. "Sure thing, Lampo!"

Yes, Lambo was living like a king. That is... until a certain five-year-old girl — who was quite a looker, in Lampo's opinion; what with that beautifully huge forehead and that amazing fashion sense — named I-Pin appeared.

"Mama, who that?" I-Pin asked, pointing at Lampo. "Broccoli monster?"

"LAMPO-SAMA IS NOT A BROCCOLI MONSTER!" Lampo yelled, enraged. There went the thought of I-Pin being pretty (In Lampo's opinion). The child pulled out a bomb and threw it at I-Pin. "DIE!"

"Lampo, you shouldn't try to kill your siblings," Nana scolded.

Lucky for her, Lampo forgot to light up the bomb. So the house... I mean I-Pin is safe...

**~~~Shimon Household~~~**

"G~," Giotto sang out. "I need more fangirls, could you tell yours 'Giotto is hotter than me'?"

G's eye twitched. "What fangirls?"

Giotto stared at G. "You have girls stalking you EVERYWHERE! And you didn't notice them," Giotto snorted. "You're stupider than Alaude, the boring dude."

A cold, piercing metal collided with the side of Giotto's head. The blond idiot — er... I mean... — soon-to-be-but-not-yet-boss-that-is-super-sexy turned his sexy-blond-head-of-awesomeness around and saw Alaude, the Supreme Lord of Boring Dudes and Handcuff Wielders and Ugly People.

"Prey," Alaude growled, a sadistic glint in his eyes. "What did you call me?"

"I said you're a super awesome-ly awesome person that is the Supreme Lord of the Milky Way Galaxy?" Giotto said, mentally smirking. _Now I won't get beaten up,_ Giotto thought happily.

But the handcuff wielder did NOT put his weapon(s) down. Instead, the freezing metal of the handcuff collided against the side of Giotto's head. In other words, Giotto lost more brain cells. In other — other — words, the blond idiot is stupider now.

Seeing Alaude getting ready to smack the handcuff against the side of his head again, Giotto tried plan B...

"PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME UP!" Giotto begged, sitting on his knees and hands clasped together. "I can't lose more brain cells, right G?"

G nodded but at the same time, he face-palmed. _The moron just admitted he was stupid, _G thought.

Annoyed and disturbed with Giotto's patheticness, Alaude walked away. Giotto then stood up and sighed with relief.

"Mamma was right when she said I was lucky," Giotto said, dusting invisible dirt off his pants. "Want to go bribe some Mafia officials?"

G face-palmed. Will there ever be a time when he **didn't** have to face-palm at Giotto's stupidity?

**~~~Some Unknown Place (I don't even know what the place is...)~~~**

Reporn, world's second best hitman in the world — um... I mean first (Reborn's the best in this era, old man that possibly watches porn) — walked through that busy streets People in cars were cursing and beeping — at Reporn, to be exact.

"SORTIR DE LA MANERA QUE GOSSA," a man yelled, sticking up his middle finger with one hand and rapidly beeping the car's horn with the other. Dang, this man could multitask. Beeping, cussing, and sticking up his middle finger. Wish my daddy could do that.

The greatest hitman from another era ignored the multitasking man. Why didn't he just kill the man, you may ask? That is classified information... But who cares. I'm a bad boy — err... girl. Reporn walked down the sidewalk — he had finally crossed the damn road.

_I need to think of a new name, _Reporn thought.

Many names came to mind: الاباحية, порна, অশ্লীল সাহিত্যাদি, порнография, 色情色情pornô, πορνογραφία, પોર્ન, अश्लील, klám, ಪೋರ್ನ್, 포르노, порно, lucah, پورنو, porr, ஆபாச, పోర్ను, สื่อลามก, فحش, khiêu dâm, and פּאָרן.

Those names were all nice and stuff, but they didn't stand out. It then came to him. The perfect name is... Nroper! Ah, yes. What a fine name, indeed. Creative, class, sexiness, hot, awesome, Repornalicious... _I've been spending too much time with Useless-Gio,_ Reporn thought.

A sadistic, murderess, horrifying glint then appeared in his eyes, scaring the crap out of the elderly. The old people ran away — hobbled away — screaming and shrieking a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I'm going to torture my useless student, even more than I usually do," Reporn — now Nroper — yelled out of the blue, laughing like a maniac.

What happened to the calm, cool, murderess guy in chapter 7?

**~~~A Random Japanese Baseball Field~~~**

"Ahahaha," Asari laughed as he appeared in puff of pink smoke that smelled like bubble gum. "I'm so gay!"

A random baseball player stared at Asari. "Takeshi... you prefer guys?"

"No, no! I'm happy," Asari said cheerfully. "My name isn't Takeshi, by the way. It's Asari~."

"Do you know how to play baseball?"

"What's baseball?"

The random baseball player smacked his face in frustration. "You're useless. I'll take you to Dame-Tsuna cousin, Useless-Giotto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tee-hee, Asari appeared. Also, if you can guess what the man said and what language he said it in, you get a oneshot and the next chapter dedicated to YOU :3 <em>(I have no life ._.)<em>**


End file.
